Alchemie investigates
by yellow 14
Summary: Sequel to Crossfire. Something happened to Alchemie, but what she doesn't know. She decides to investigate further.


Disclaimer: What makes you think I own W.I.T.C.H? Of course I don't!

Something had happened to Alchemie last night, something extraordinary. But what had happened to her, well she couldn't tell you that. According to her friends, Will, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin, Alchemie had fainted. After they'd found her, they insisted on seeing her home. Of course when her parents heard, they insisted on taking her to hospital. ("Better safe than sorry." Her dad told her when she objected.)

Still, she knew it wasn't the whole story. For one thing, there had been blood on her hair. And on her clothes. And even on her skin. After checking herself for any injuries that might account for the blood and coming up short, Alchemie found herself thinking about it more and more. Where had all the blood come from? All sorts of wild theories chased each other round in her head, but there was only one thing she was sure of. Will and the others who'd found her knew more than they were telling her.

Then there was the dream she'd had during her fainting period. But there was no way that was possible, otherwise she'd be dead now.

Whatever had happened to Alchemie, she was determined to find out. And she knew that the best place to start was with her so-called friends, Will and the others.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elyon slammed down her food tray at her table with real venom.

"Ok what did the table ever do to you?" Irma joked in her usual comedic fashion.

"Zippit Irma, I'm not in the mood." Elyon snapped back with venom so uncharacteristic of her that Irma practically recoiled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cornelia asked quietly, her eyes full of concern for her friend.

"No." Elyon practically hissed. "But thanks for being there Cornelia, it really helped."

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?" Cornelia replied with a small, reassuring smile on her face. "So what did you guys tell Alchemie anyway?"

"Well, we kinda figured she'd have freaked if we told her the truth…." Will began slowly.

"And?" Cornelia prompted her.

"We told her that she'd fainted and we found her like that." Will finished.

"WHAT?" Cornelia bellowed. "Alchemy almost died last night! And in case you hadn't noticed guys, Alchemie has a knack for figuring things out about people. There is a reason the Grumper's never bother her. How long do you think it'll take for her to figure us out?"

"Figure what out?" Alchemie asked quietly from behind Cornelia.

"Ummmm…" Cornelia flailed about, not sure what to say.

"We were just trying to decide how to keep your surprise birthday party from you!" Hay Lin jumped in.

Alchemie gave Hay Lin a hard stare.

"Hay" Alchemie began, "My birthday isn't for another three months."

"Well, we thought we'd start early!" Hay Lin replied with an enthusiasm she didn't really feel.

Alchemie gave Hay Lin a long look. Then, without another word, she stormed off.

"Ok that could've gone better. Good work Corny" Irma said sarcastically.

"MY FAULT!" Cornelia snapped. "How is this MY fault exactly?"

"WELL IF YOU HADN'T SAID ANYTHING, SHE'D STILL BE UNAWARE THAT WE WERE EVEN TALKING ABOUT HER!"

"DON'T CALL ME CORNY! AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE ISN'T ONTO US ALREADY?"

"ENOUGH!" Will bellowed at them. Then in a quieter voice, she continued. "In case you haven't noticed, you're drawing attention. Now do we have to separate you two or something?" Cornelia and Irma shook their heads. "We'll just have to make sure Alchemie doesn't find out."

"Yeah, we don't want to draw out Corny's angry side now, do we." Irma added with a slight snicker.

"Just because that thing I become calls herself Corny, does not mean that it's ok to call ME Corny." Cornelia snapped back.

Will rolled her eyes as the two continued to bicker. If she didn't know any better, she'd say they enjoyed it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alchemie continued to watch Irma and Cornelia bicker away. It annoyed her that they didn't trust her with the facts, she knew full well how to keep a secret after all. She had long known about Irma's crush on Cornelia (A fact Irma was still in denial about. Cornelia was oblivious to this, having fallen for her best friend Elyon, who felt the same way, even though neither of them would admit to it.)

She knew about the Grumper's using bugging devices in the girl's locker room. (Which is how they'd kept up with all the schools gossip. Alchemie had removed the one in her locker, and those in her friend's lockers.)

She even knew about Principal Knickerbockers secret addiction to boiled sweets.

Finding out secrets was something Alchemie was very good at, but it was something she seldom bothered to do unless it was about her. Generally, she liked to leave people to their privacy.

Those bugging devices. Now Alchemie came to think about it, perhaps they would be a good place to start. Getting up from her chair, she set off towards the girl's lockers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The following day

"The plan is simple." Caleb began. "We'll meet up with Elyon and her parents at the school gate as soon as the last bell rings. From there, we head to the bookstore and use the inversion point to go to the palace. Our forces on the other side have emptied the route that her majesty is to take, along with several decoy routes. We'll present Elyon to the people in a formal ceremony, which I will be taking you through later."

"Ok. So what do the rest of us need to do?" Will asked curiously. Normally, she'd make her own plans, but this was Caleb's future queen, so the guardian's role was secondary here.

"We will be escorting Elyon to the ceremony as a ceremonial guard." Caleb replied and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's hope this goes okay people."

Alchemie listened with interest. Setting up the Grumper's bugging devices in Will's bag had paid off. What she'd heard hadn't made all that much sense, but Alchemie was sure that it would make more sense later.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Alchemie watched as her friends met up outside the school gates. Elyon's mother was there to pick them up. As they drove off, Alchemie got on her bike and pedalled hard. There was no way she'd ever catch up with them, Alchemie certainly couldn't keep up with a car and besides that would look suspicious. Fortunately she didn't have to. On her bike, Alchemie could get there sooner using the back alleys.

Pulling into the alleyway beside the bookstore, Alchemie chained up her bike and slipped inside. As she heard her friends enter, she slipped between the bookshelves and waited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

W.I.T.C.H, Caleb and Elyon's parents escorted Elyon into the bookstore and turned down one of the aisles. Alchemie started to follow them from atop the bookshelves, determined to find out where they were going. Elyon touched one of the books and the whole group vanished. Alchemie blinked twice and rubbed her eyes, unable to believe what she'd just seen. Reaching down, Alchemie touch the same book they'd touched.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elyon and her honour guard steadily walked through the kitchens. Elyon was squeezing Cornelia's hand, her nerves steadily mounting. She was about to be a QUEEN for heavens sake, definitely not a role she'd ever envisioned herself in. Cornelia gave her a quick, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." Cornelia whispered "You'll be fine." Elyon just smiled at her friend in reply, scared that if she said anything, she'd throw up.

Walking up the stairs, Elyon and the others approached the balcony. By now Elyon was squeezing Cornelia's hand so hard, Cornelia was beginning to wonder if she'd have a hand left by the end of the ceremony.

Reaching the balcony, Elyon stepped forward, the eyes of Meridian's citizens on her. Reaching forward, she put her hands on the crown. The crown of light would accept none to wear it but the true heir to the throne. She put it on her head and the crowd roared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric watched as the Earth girl Elyon placed the crown on her head and nothing happened to her. Cursing under his breath, Cedric realised that with the 'true' heir to the throne on their side, many of his ordinary soldiers would join the rebels. He had no idea how the rebels and the guardians had rigged up this impostor, but if he showed her up for what she really was, then the people would never trust the rebels or the guardians again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alchemie watched her friend Elyon pick up the crown and place it on her head. Alchemie was hiding in a side alley, having finally found her way out of the library. She was starting to feel a little ashamed about herself. Her friend's secret was nothing to do with her after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elyon turned and slowly walked towards her friends and family. Although she hadn't completely forgiven her parents for lying to her about her family, she was smart enough to understand why they did what they did.

"Way to go!" Hay Lin said cheerfully.

"One small movement for a girl, one giant leap for mankind." Irma deadpanned, a grin on her face.

Cornelia and Elyon hugged each other. As they looked at each other Elyon did something that surprised her as much as it surprised Cornelia. Elyon nipped forward and gave Cornelia a quick, chaste kiss on the lips. Then her face turned red as she began to blush like mad. What on Earth had possessed her to do THAT!?!? Elyon had only realised her feelings for her best friend the night she discovered her powers.

Cornelia on the other hand was shocked. She had no idea that Elyon felt like this. That kiss also brought to the fore some VERY interesting dreams she'd been having of late about her best friend. Without further hesitation, she pulled Elyon into a very deep kiss.

Hay Lin put her arm around Irma, who was looking devastated.

"You want to talk?" Hay Lin asked Irma, who had tears forming in her eyes. Irma just stormed off.

"Hey what's her problem?" Cornelia asked, completely oblivious. Hay Lin practically glared at her.

"Irma" Hay Lin began through gritted teeth "has had a crush on you for the past year."

The others looked at her with stunned looks on their faces. Hay Lin sighed.

"Look, I've known Irma since I was a toddler. I can tell what's on her mind ok?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Cedric picked up the red spear and threw it as hard as he could. The spear ignited itself and flew towards the balcony Elyon had just been standing on. Like a guided missile, it flew towards the balcony.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Look out!" Will screamed at Elyon as she saw a flaming spear fly towards them. Elyon turned and instinctively put her hand out in its direction. A white, ball-shaped shield suddenly surrounded them and the spear exploded as it hit the shield. As the smoke cleared Elyon heard a slight moan from her right. Lying on the floor on the balcony was Elyon's foster mum, burns covered her body from head to toe. Holding out her arm, a white light and Eleanor Brown was circled by light.

Cornelia meanwhile, threw herself into the air, anger coursing through her body and spotted Cedric fleeing the city. Transforming into Corny, she threw herself after him, but before she could do anything beyond yelling "Corny smash!" Cedric disappeared into the ground.

Raising her fist, Corny smashed her fist into the ground and suddenly the series of tunnels Cedric had escaped into suddenly collapsed, trapping him beneath the rubble.

"Help!" he yelled from beneath the rubble.

"You think you strong, but Corny stronger!" Corny bellowed at him. Elyon flew down and stood in front of Corny.

"Cornelia." She said in a quiet voice, before giving her a small kiss. Cornelia returned to her guardian form and smiled.

"I'm here Ellie." She whispered back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alchemie saw what Elyon had done and let out a gasp of realisation as the last details slid into place. Her 'dream' had been real. Elyon must have saved her the same way that she'd saved her mother. Feeling a mixture of anger and gratitude, Alchemie suddenly stormed off. She needed some time to think and some solitude to put her head in order. As she ran off towards the open plains, she could hear the people cheering their queen, no room left for doubt at all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Cornelia's help, Cedric was pulled from the tunnels. Too beaten up to offer much resistance, Cedric was quietly led away by rebel troops.

Miranda growled in annoyance when she heard the news. The Meridian army, the mainstay of the forces fighting W.I.T.C.H and the rebellion, had largely abandoned her. Most of the troops had left because they had realised that with the heir to the throne found, their duty lay in fighting for her, not Phobos. Growling in anger once more, she spotted a truly unusual sight.

A girl dressed in Earth fashion was running across the plains. Suddenly, a cage of lightening surrounded the girl. An old woman with long grey hair appeared in front of her.

"Are you happy in there, my dear?" the woman asked the girl in a mocking voice.

"LET. ME. OUT!" The girl yelled at the old woman standing in front of her.

"My, my, such anger" the old woman crooned. "Let me remove it from you." Waving her hand in the air, Miranda watched as the old woman lifted the girl into the air magically and drew out a cloud of redness from the girl. "And now I give you your anger back." The red cloud enveloped the Earth girl, transforming her completely. When the transformation was completed, the red cocoon vanished into the newly transformed figure.

Instead of a young teenage girl, a woman stood. A golden mask covered her face and on her back were two huge black wings. On her body, a black, corset-like breastplate covered her chest and a short black miniskirt was covering her bottom half. Barely.

"Alchemie Jones of Earth, I hereby name thee Shagon." The old woman told her. Turning towards Miranda, she beckoned to her.

"Miranda, come fourth!" The old woman commanded. Miranda stepped forward.

"How did you know I was there?" Miranda snapped. "And who are you? What's your interest in this?"

"In answer to your first question, I can always tell when I'm being watched. In answer to your second, my name is Nerissa and in answer to your third question, I seek vengeance on Candracar and its guardians. But I need more time to get the power I need and I need your side to keep this war going just a little longer." The old woman replied.

Miranda hesitated. While it was true that without a drastic change of fortunes, her troops and all those loyal to Prince Phobos would be defeated within a matter of weeks, if not days, Miranda knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Especially from powerful, complete strangers. Then again, the situation was far too desperate for Miranda to be worrying about this Nerissa person for now. Making a mental note to herself to keep an eye on Nerissa, Miranda extended her hand.

"Very well. Where do you propose we start?" Miranda asked.

"I will remain hidden in the shadows. Shagon here will serve and obey you and your orders."

Miranda nodded. "But how exactly is this Shagon supposed to get around the problem of the creature that calls itself Corny?" she asked. "Corny is incredibly powerful and gets stronger, the angrier she gets."

Nerissa let out a small laugh.

"Shagon" Nerissa began, "gets stronger through her opponents anger. Does that answer your question?"

Miranda grinned evilly. "Definitely." She replied.

AN: Yes there is another sequel in the works. Given that Corny angry was supposed to be a single oneshot, with no sequels, it's managed to catch me by surprise by spitting out a steady stream of sequels. Special thanks goes to XV-Dragon, who helped me design the female Shagon. Your help was very useful and much appreciated.


End file.
